The present invention is related to providing a fully automatic clothes washing machine having a heating apparatus for washing clothing with hot or boiling water, and more particularly to providing a fully automatic clothes washing machine with an inner cover apparatus disposed on the upper portion of the washing container. The washing container is separated from a top cover, thereby maintaining the actual washing container in a sealed configuration in order to prevent the upward leakage of steam vapors during the wash water heating cycle.